customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 5 (U.K.) (battybarney2014's version)
Season 5 of Barney & Friends originally aired in the U.K. from April 6, 1998 to May 15, 1998. It was the British adaptation of the fifth season of Barney & Friends. Cast Dinosaurs *Barney (Body: David Joyner, Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers/Jennifer Romano/Jeff Brooks, Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Jeff Brooks, Voice: Patty Wirtz) Children Adult * Mr. Copeland (Dell Johnson) Guest Appearances * Shannon McGrann (played Babysitter Anderson in "The Babysitter") * N/A (played Ryan's Father in "Family Trip") * N/A (played Ryan's Mother in "Family Trip") * R. Bruce Elliott (played Ryan's Grandpa in "Family Trip") * Ted Davey (played Dr. TickTock in "Time Flies") * N/A (played the Opera Singers in "Sing Opera") * Max Patterson (played Dr. Jefferson in "The Secret Mission") * Mr. Copeland's Nieces and Nephews (Stephanie, Louise, Robbie, Keith, Chloe, Dennis and Cori) (as themselves in "The Secret Mission") * Melissa Gan Liyan (played Doris in "The Secret Mission") * Michael Sweeney (played Frankie in "Meet a Visitor") Episodes The U.K. versions of Season 5 episodes only aired on TV in the U.K., but not aired in North America. Trivia * This is the only original U.K. co-production of [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney_%26_Friends Barney & Friends] where the humans speak in English (United Kingdom and Australia), instead of speaking in North American English. Even Barney and Baby Bop, BJ have American speaking voices. * The U.K. version of centered more around the dinosaurs, three old kids () from and sixteen new kids ( ). * The U.K. versions of the only 6 episodes are "' '", "' '", "' '", "' '", "' '" and "' '" are originally aired outside North America. * On January 2, 2017, based on the original U.K. co-production of Barney & Friends, the first U.K. album "' '" was released. * The U.K. version of aired on ABC Kids in Australia to honor Barney's 10th Anniversary on April 3, 2000 and discontinued on September 6th, 2004 and also dubbed in German and aired on Super RTL in Germany. It also aired in Asia since 2006. * This is the second and last season to produced by BBC (British Broadcasting Corporation). The first being Season 3 (U.K.). * Unlike the other seasons, all 20 kids are wearing the same clothes and had the same hairstyles instead of wearing a different shirt each episode since Season 2 and Season 3 episodes 14-26: ** Rachel wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Nature of Things". ** David wears the same clothes in "Riff's Musical Zoo". ** Laura wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Shrinking Blankey". ** Ryan wears the same clothes in "What's Your Name?". ** Olivia wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Get Happy!". ** Tracy wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Riff's Musical Zoo". ** Melanie wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Sleepless Sleepover". ** Amy wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "What's Your Name?". ** Megan wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Chase". ** Eva wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Trail Boss Barney". ** Nathan wears the same clothes in "The Chase". ** Tyler wears the same clothes in "Beethoven's Hear!". ** Victor wears the same clothes in "The New Kid". ** Sofia wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Magic Caboose". ** Tori wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Litterbot". ** Lily wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Bop 'til You Drop". ** Noah wears the same clothes in "The New Kid". ** Mei wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "What's Your Name?". ** Marcos wears the same clothes in "The Blame Game". ** Myra wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "What's Your Name?". * This is the only season in the U.K. to have the 20 kid cast. * The production for this season begin on February 1996 and ended in early March-August 1997. * The season in the U.K. is produced by Karen Barnes, written by Carter Crocker and Karl Ceurs and directed by Steven Feldman and Fred Holmes. * Joe Phillips is the musical director for the season in the U.K. * The only season to have 2004-2007 Barney costume that have feet that aren't attached to the costume. * The 2004-2006 Baby Bop costume in Season 9 is used in the only four Season 11 episodes A Day to Remember, Who's Scared of the Big Bad Ball?, The Carnival and Hot! Hot! Hot!. * Season 5 only originally aired in three years (in the United Kingdom). * On December 31, 2016, all episodes were released on the U.K. iTunes and YouTube. See Also External links *https://www.youtube.com/user/BarneyGreatBritainOfficial